DaNGeR
by Arashi No Kokoro
Summary: Luffy finally gets the chance to live a semi-normal life, which means attending a school, making friends, and falling in love. She couldn't be more excited. Still, it is hard to keep a balance when you are a highly wanted criminal. Luffyko Fem!Luffy Zolu
1. Chapter 1

**My first story! Its Zolu, SanNa, FraRo, UsoKa, ect. Few random couples, Luffyko! Haha the story is still 'T' rated, but will be 'M' rated eventually. **

**Chapter 1: Midnight Meetings**

* * *

><p>It was a calm night. Even in the city, Zoro could see the stars above his head and the waning crescent moon. Occasionally, a car would drive by, nearly blinding the man with its headlights. Other than that, it was completely silent. Zoro had actually expected it to be a little bit louder- he was in the downtown area. It was the quickest way home from kendo practice, and Zoro really just wanted to go to sleep right now.<p>

Ten more minutes to go and he would be home in his bed and asleep- thank god. He would probably be late for school tomorrow but whatever. He never really cared about school.

"Hey! Get back here!" Zoro heard a man's voice from behind him. He ignored it, continuing on his path. There was the sound of a punch, maybe a nose breaking, and a thump, like someone had fallen over.

"Bitch! A girl should learn her place," Another man's voice yelled. There was another punch, but no thump. Footsteps grew louder and louder. It sounded like flip flops. She was getting closer to Zoro.

Zoro was now curious- he couldn't help it. He turned around and saw a girl hurtling towards him, five men on her trail. She had a determined look in her eyes, like she knew she could escape these guys. Or fight them. She didn't seem to notice Zoro even though she stopped only a few feet away from him.

"Damn…" She cursed. "They never give up…"

She turned to the men, and began to fight them. Five on one was unfair but the girl seemed alright on her own. Two more men were down. Soon later, there was only one left standing. The girl had blood on her fist.

"You guys don't know when to give up!" The girl smirked, sticking her tongue out childishly at the man. His black hair shone in the moonlight, and you could see a scar that went across his face. He glared at the girl.

"You're already weak," The man began. "You've lost to much blood, come with us."

The girl scoffed. "I've been running since I was seven, do you think a little blood loss is gonna make me stop, you bastard?"

Zoro was beginning to have the feeling he should not be watching this, but running as far away as possible.

"No, but this might."

Zoro saw it coming before she did. He saw the man's hand move for the pocket of his coat, and he saw the flash of silver in the moonlight.

"Oi! Get out of the way!" Zoro had no idea why he jumped forward, and pulled the girl aside.

The bullet tore through the air, almost missing the black haired girl. It got her in the side, tearing her shirt and leaving a horrible wound. She fell to the ground with Zoro, grasping her side which now had a decent amount of blood flowing out of it. Actually, a lot of blood.

"Tsk.." The man made a move to reload his gun, but Zoro jumped forward, punching the man in the jaw. He instantly dropped the gun.

"You shouldn't make a habit of helping dangerous criminals," The man growled. Zoro glanced at Luffy, who was trying to stay conscious.

"I can't see a girl like that being a criminal," Zoro said. He punched the man again, and the man stumbled back. Another punch and he fell over. Zoro hurried towards Luffy and wrapped her up in his arms. He began to walk away from the scene as fast as possible. "We have to get you to a hospital."

Her eyes widened, and she pushed on his chest. Her bloody hands covered his shirt with her blood.

"No hospital!" She demanded. "I won't go to the hospital."

The words were a struggle for her. She could hardly stay conscious but she was trying. She had lost far too much blood. Zoro had only run a block when she blacked out. She had wounds everywhere! One on her side, one on her leg, and a thousand others. No Hospital? She probably didn't want a doctor. What the hell was he supposed to do with her?

* * *

><p>When his alarm clock went off the next day, Zoro woke up instantly. He jumped out of bed and ran to his living room, where he found absolutely nothing. Not a drop of blood or anything. Could it have all been a dream? Zoro laughed at himself and prepared to crawl back into bed. After all, it didn't matter if he missed the first four periods of school right…?<p>

Out of curiosity, his eyes traveled to his laundry hamper where a bloody shirt lay on top.

"EH! IT WASN'T A DREAM!" He exploded. He wondered over to the shirt to investigate and sure enough, the blood was really there.

On his favourite shirt.

Zoro put the shirt down and walked towards the bathroom. On the counter there was the First Aid kit open with a lack of bandages he usually carried.

"Oh God… Where is she then? She shouldn't be walking around with these wounds," Zoro muttered, running through his house. No sign of her.

Oh whatever, he thought, she was just some random girl.

When he was walking back through his kitchen, he saw a piece of paper on the table. He walked over to it and saw that it was a note.

_Sorry for the trouble. Thank you for the help. _

The note was short, the writing was messy, and the signature was completely illegible. Zoro left the note as it was, and headed for the shower. There was no way he could go back to sleep now.

* * *

><p>When Zoro slid into his seat in homeroom, everyone turned to him with wide eyes. Roronoa Zoro had actually showed up for first period. It must be the end of the world. After a few moments, the shock wore off and the class returned to their activities. No one sat near him. He had a complete two desk radius of no people around him in his little corner. People were scared of him or just didn't like him squat. He didn't mind.<p>

Zoro just grumbled and opened his book but didn't read anything. His mind was somewhere else entirely.

"Good morning," The teacher said as she walked through the room. After getting the class settled, she began to take the attendance.

"Roro- Wait he's never here-" The teacher mumbled. The class laughed.

"Here," Zoro announced loudly. The teacher looked up, slightly flushed.

"Roronoa-kun? You're here!" The class laughed even harder. Zoro rolled his eyes and ignored the rest of attendance. Even Ms. Nico got shocked when he showed up to her class. His ears tuned in when attendence ended. "Class, we have a new student."

Everyone went silent. New students were always interesting at Grand Line High. To be teased, used or befriended, everyone was at attention.

"She has never been to school before, so please welcome her," Ms. Nico said. There was a knock on the door and she smiled. She walked over to answer it. "Mr. Sengoku, so this is Luffy? Come on in, Luffy."

The door closed, and Robin led Luffy into the classroom.

"This is Monkey D. Luffy," Robin introduced her. The girl was grinning. She wore only a light sweater and pair of blue shorts and had a straw hat dangling from around her neck. Her short black hair was a complete mess on her head, but it only made her look cuter.

"Hey! I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy said. Zoro stared wide eyes at the girl. It was the exact girl he had met last night!

Luffy's eyes scanned the classroom, not really expecting to find anyone. Her eyes lit up when she saw Zoro sitting in the back corner.

"Luffy, you can pick a seat," Robin told her. Luffy nodded, and began her journey to the back of the classroom. Zoro saw a scar under her eye that he hadn't seen the night before. He also noticed she was limping slightly. It was probably from when she was shot, or cut. Her clothing hid the wounds perfectly. He failed to see how this girl could be a criminal.

A few of the boys wolf whistled, while others tried to push their friends out of their seats to make room for her.

To everyone's surprise, she plopped down next to Zoro. She grinned, he grimaced.

"Hi! I'm Luffy! What's your name?"

"Zoro."

And then, History Class began.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please tell me what you think~~:) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! Second Chapter~~! Luffy is very attached... XD **

**Chapter 2: School Day Madness**

* * *

><p>History had always been boring. Zoro didn't care about a hundred years ago- why should he? Zoro pulled out his notebook and took lazy notes.<p>

Luffy copied him. He couldn't help but notice how messy her writing was. He could feel people's stares on them, and heard their curious whispers.

Class didn't seem to want to end. Luffy just sat there smiling the entire time, as if nothing had happened the previous day. Zoro had his things packed up far before the bell even rang, and when it did, he quickly got up and left the class room. Luffy shoved all her stuff in her bag messily and ran out after him, ignoring all the stares that followed her. But she had lost him before she could get out the door, so she headed dejectedly to her next class.

Math just so happened to be said class, and she groaned. She hated math.

"Hello, I'm Monkey D. Luffy," She told the teacher.

"I'm Buggy-sensei, the flashy math teacher!" The teacher exclaimed, his huge red nose high in the air. Luffy almost laughed. What a weird teacher! "Go sit back there."

He pointed to a seat in the back of the classroom. Luffy sulked her way over to the seat, unhappy that she was not sitting beside anyone.

"Hello~!" The boy in front of her sighed. "You must be the beautiful Luffy-Chwan!"

"Yepp! Who are you?" She asked, a smile coming onto her face.

"I'm Sanji, my beautiful lady," He was hit over the head by a orange haired girl.

"Just ignore him. He's an idiot." Luffy laughed. The girl turned back to the front and Sanji began to flirt with her. She just rolled her eyes.

Soon after, math class began and continued in the same boring routine as Nico-sensei's class. That is, until halfway through the class when a certain green haired man burst through the door.

"How nice of you to join us, Roronoa-san," Buggy muttered.

"Oi! Shithead! The point of class is to be on time!" Sanji mocked. Zoro huffed and glared at the blond man. Then he noticed who was sitting behind said man.

"Hi Zoro!" She called. He grumbled and moved to sit beside her, in his assigned spot. "We have math together too! That's so cool!"

"Lucky bastard…" Sanji muttered in front of them. Zoro didn't feel so lucky.

"Well then, continue with your work, Class," Buggy muttered. Zoro began to do the work on the board, but was nudged in the side by Luffy. When he looked over, she leaned over and whispered in his ear,

"Thanks for not taking me to the hospital."

"Whatever," He mumbled back. She smiled gratefully at him. She didn't say anything for the rest of class, and this time when he packed up, she followed his lead. This greatly annoyed him.

She trailed him out the door.

"Why were you late for class?"

"None of your buisness."

"Did you get lost?"

No answer.

"Haha! You did get lost!"

"I didn't get lost."

"Right~!"

"Whatever."

"What class do you have next?" She chirped.

"Science." He answered, and turned down the hall. Her face fell.

"Aww. I have Japanese," Luffy grumbled, disappointed that she didn't have the same class as him.

'We already have two classes together, I don't want another," Zoro thought to himself.

"Hey Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"What!" He snapped.

"I think you are heading in the wrong direction. Aren't the science classrooms that way?" Luffy pointed, and Zoro grumbled, annoyed that it was her first day and she knew. Then again, she probably just got the tour. "Well see ya! This is my class!"

Luffy disappeared into the classroom. Zoro sighed. What was with that girl?

* * *

><p>Luffy literally jumped out of the class room when the lunch bell rang.<p>

'Food!' was the only thing on her mind and she ran around trying to find the lunchroom. She hoped the cafeteria had good food here. She hadn't had time to pack a lunch this morning.

Her eyes lit up when she saw a flash of green hair heading towards the lunchroom.

"Zoro~!" She called, running forward. Zoro turned and watched the girl, but made no move to get closer to her. As she was running, a girl in the hall stuck her foot out, and she tripped. She climbed back to her feet and glared at the girl. "That was mean!"

The girl laughed. Her three friends laughed as well. Luffy suddenly had the urge to punch them all extremely hard. And she was about to. But the girl that had tripped her beat her to it. She grabbed the collar of her sweater and pulled her closer to her.

"Look, just give us your money and we'll be good," The girl threatened her. Luffy pouted.

"How am I supposed to buy food if I give you my money?" She asked. The girl, 'Miss Doublefinger', growled, and then punched her in the stomach. She let out a squeak of pain, feeling her only slightly healed gun wound break open again.

"Ha! She's a weakling!" The second girl laughed. Luffy looked up from beneath the rim of her straw hat. She reached up and grabbed the girls hand.

"Let me go now," She said dangerously, and the girl sqeaked in fear. When Luffy looked up from under her hat she was just terrifying. The girl let go of her hand. She heard someone approach them, and turned to see Zoro.

"Zoro~!" She exclaimed. The gang of three backed up in fear- Zoro was even more terrifying.

"Doublefinger, fighting is against the rules," Zoro pointed out, and Doublefinger jumped backwards.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Silly me!" Zoro huffed and began to walk away. Luffy could handle herself. It was stupid of him to think that she couldn't handle some bullies after what he saw last night.

"Thanks!" Luffy laughed coming up beside him. Zoro didn't say anything. "Doublefinger is a funny name..."

"Her real name is Paula. Doublefinger is a nickname." Zoro wished she wouldn't follow him, but why would she? He had just helped her again. He didn't know why either, he just felt the need to help her.

"Oh. I thought only guys were bullies..." Luffy muttered.

"Not at this school." He didn't mention anything about her being chased last night. The two walked in silence for a few minutes. Zoro suddenly felt Luffy grab onto him and he swung toward her in alarm. She looked deathly pale and was holding his arm for support.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"N-Nothing," Luffy said. She let go of him and tried to support herself- failing instantly.

Zoro grumbled something about getting himself into a mess and helped her up.

"Don't you think you should see a doctor or something with those wounds?" Zoro muttered. Luffy shook her head wildly.

"No way in hell." Zoro chuckled. The girl was so adamant about staying away from doctors.

"Well, since I bet your unhealed wounds probably opened up again, you should probably relax and get some new bandages." Zoro told her.

"No. I want to eat!" She announced. She looked up to see if anyone heard but they had somehow landed in an empty hallway. "WHA? WHERE ARE WE!"

Zoro looked around. He had no clue where they were. Then he saw a sign handing over a door her knew only to well.

"Luffy, come here," He said. She had no choice but to follow him as he dragged her towards the nurses room.

"Zoro~! I don't want to!" She began to stuggle once she read the sign. Zoro peeked inside the room.

"The nurse isn't even here," He told her, and she relaxed a bit. They walked into the room. Luffy sat in one of the chairs while Zoro seached for bandages. He was talking to himself. "Thank god she isn't here... What doctor throws knifes... Witch..."

"Eek!" Luffy's attention was drawn away from Zoro, to a small boy standing frozen in the doorway.

"Hiya!" She exclaimed. He squeaked and attemped to hide, but ended up hiding backwards. Luffy giggled at this. The boy was so cute- probably two years younger than herself. He had coffee-and-cream skin and dark brown hair that fell into his eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm... Tony Tony Chopper..." He said, moving out of the doorway and closing the door behind him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm new here!" She told him happily.

"Oh. Are you okay?" Chopper asked. She nodded.

"Zoro's just getting me some bandages!" She pointed at Zoro.

"Why? Are you hurt?"

"A little..." Luffy mumbled, looking away from Chopper.

"Where? Let me see!" The boy hurried towards Luffy, who backed up a bit.

"Are you a doctor or something?" Chopper laughed.

"Nope! Not yet! But one day I will be!" Luffy flinched. Doctors were freaky!

"I got the bandages," Zoro said, coming up beside them. Luffy lifted her sweater and shirt up a bit to reveal blood covered bandages. Chopper began to freak out.

"When did you get that wound? What if it's infected? Let me look at it!" The younger boy pushed past Zoro, snatching away the bandages. Luffy had already pulled off the old ones. Chopper examined the wounds for a few minutes. He rushed into a back door and came back with some type of cream. Luffy found that she didn't mind the young boy treating her wounds- he was nothing like other doctors. She had never actually been to a hospital or Clinic. If she did, the cops would be all over her like nothing. The doctors she did have were rough and mean- she hated them. Chopper was nice and calm and gentle. He was rewrapping new bandages around her now. "Thank god it's not infected. What happened to you?"

"I... Fell?" Luffy turned away so he couldn't see she was lying. Of course, he could hear it in her voice. Not only that, but from looking at the wounds you could tell it was from a weapon. Chopper changed to subject.

"Are you from around here?" He asked. Luffy grinned and shook her head.

"Nope! I used to live in Fuusha and a few other places, but I have only been in Lougetown a week," Luffy told him.

'She's been here a week and she is already being chased down?' Zoro shook his head. There was something dangerous about this girl.

"Zoro~! Let's go eat!" Luffy was suddenly beside him, still looking faint from the blood loss. "Chopper, do you want to come?"

"No thanks! I'm waiting for Doctorine!" Chopper said.

"Okay!" And then she pulled Zoro out the door, following the smell of cafeteria food.

* * *

><p>Zoro didn't know she could get anymore energetic, but after eating a load of food, she seemed completely back to normal, or maybe even worse. She was bouncy and hyper and clinging.<p>

She wanted to _play._

Play! Did she not know they were in high school?

And he really wanted to go have a nap.

Zoro wondered why he didn't just walk away and ignore the girl- it would have been easier. He could have told her to go the hell away, but he didn't. He had no idea why he didn't. He had never liked being around people. He was always better by himself.

He hadn't been very social for a long time- since his best friend died two years ago in a car crash. Kuina was really his only friend.

Zoro didn't have anymore classes with her that day. Zoro didn't know why he suddenly _wanted_ to have classes with her.

She met up with him after school ended, and she talked and talked about how great school was. He didn't really agree but then, she had never been to school before.

"I'm glad Zoro's my friend!" Luffy exclaimed, startling Zoro. "I want Nami and Sanji and Chopper to be my friends too!"

Zoro smiled. She started listing off all the people she had met and Zoro didn't know half of them. They were all from different groups, bullies, bullied, popular, losers, loners, but he had no doubt she could win him over.

_"People tell me my heads in the clouds, I don't care what they say because I'm dreaming of you-" _Luffy pulled out a cell phone and quickly answered it. She listened to what the other person was saying for a little bit.

"I just got out a school. I'll be home soon, 'kay? ... School was good ... I'm fine ... I did not get into any fights ... I know! ... Okay, I'll be there soon." Luffy hung up and looked at Zoro. "That was my brother, I gotta go. Bye Zoro!"


	3. Chapter 3

HEY EVERYONE

Yeah this hasn't been updated in ages xox Sorry about that.

However I have a different account and I'm going to rewrite and republish this story on that account so if you're interested you should be able to find this story at my other fanfiction account "Bloodykissfarewell" in less than one week.

Yeah this story is pretty much dead but if there were any people waiting... It's gonna be rewritten (Hopefully better!)

-ArashNoKokoro


End file.
